Beauty and the Beach
Beauty and the Beach is the third episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. Synopsis Marah and Kapri create a clone of Tori, which attempts to infiltrate Ninja Ops. The real Tori stops her, and the Rangers destroy Lothor's latest monster - Copybot. Plot Tori gets annoyed at Shane for not introducing her to some dude at the beach who was asking about her. The guys try to explain to Tori how she is more of a "guy-girl", but only make things worse. To prove her girliness, she takes up an offer she gets to be in a photo shoot for Girl Sport magazine. She gets to the location of the shoot, which turns out to be a trap set by Marah and Kapri. They zap her with a camera which clones her and traps the original. The evil Tori goes to Storm Chargers and demands to be taken to Ninja Ops. The real Tori summons the rising waters to help her escape her prison. She then stands in the way of the van on the way to Ninja Ops. Lothor chews out the girls for botching up the plan, and has Zurgane send down a monster. As the two Toris battle it out, Copybot appears, and takes on the guys. Shane and Dustin morph and battle Copybot. Tori defeats her double with a water blast. She joins her teammates, who aren't sure it's her at first until she tells them their secrets only she knows. The three battle their way through a group of Kelzacks. Tori does a flood attack on Copybot, submerging him in water. They form the Storm Striker and destroy him. Lothor revives Copybot and makes him grow into a giant. The Rangers form the Megazord, but it's no match for Copybot's clones. Cam has the Rangers engage the Megazord's Lightning mode. Lightning mode only lasts 60 seconds. Its amazing speed and agility make short work of Copybot's clone. The Megazord reverts back to normal, and finishes off Copybot with the Serpent Sword. At the store, the guys push Tori to help a certain customer. The customer is Dill, the guy from the beach who was asking about her. Up in Lothor's ship, the Thunder Rangers prepare to strike. Cast *Pua Magasiva as Shane Clarke (Red Wind Ranger) *Glenn McMillan as Dustin Brooks (Yellow Wind Ranger) *Sally Martin as Tori Hanson (Blue Wind Ranger) and Tori's clone *Adam Tuominen as Hunter Bradley (Crimson Thunder Ranger) *Jorgito Vargas Jr. as Blake Bradley (Navy Thunder Ranger) *Grant McFarland as Sensei Kanoi Watanabe *Jason Chan as Cam Watanabe *Megan Nicol as Kelly Halloway *Grant McFarland as Lothor *Katrina Devine as Marah *Katrina Browne as Kapri *Peter Rowley as Zurgane (voice) *Bruce Hopkins as Choobo (voice) *Jason Hoyte as Copybot (voice) Notes *It is revealed that Shane has arachnophobia. that Dustin's real name is Waldo (it is not explained if Dustin is his middle name or a nickname) and Tori's surname is Hanson. *This marks the first appearance of the Storm Megazord's Lightning Mode. Errors * After the Storm Megazord had entered Lightning Mode, Cam said that the Rangers had twenty seconds left when only thirty seconds had passed. Roughly fifteen seconds after the above statement, Cam said there were only ten seconds left, and then fifteen seconds after that statement the Megazord converted back (ironically the Storm Megazord was in Lightning Mode for roughly sixty seconds, it was simply Cam's timing that was badly off). * Tori seems to know who Marah and Kapri are despite that being the first time she saw them. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Episode Category:Ninja Storm